Zoo
by lyss02
Summary: DL fluff


**Zoo's **

Disclaimer: No I don't own anything

This would be the day the day Danny Messer would do what he said he would never do years ago. Today is the day I'm going to ask the love of my life to Marry me.

"Flack what if she says no."

"She wont say No unless she doesn't want to marry you."

"Oh… that is really comforting." Danny said slouching on the couch he was sitting on.

These past 3 weeks Lindsay had been chosen or more like volunteered to go to a conference in which she had to represent the Lab. This conference was in LA about forensics and took three whole weeks.

Each day Danny or Lindsay would call each other to talk about there days the cases Danny had done or what things Lindsay had went to at the conference.

But during these 3 weeks Danny had realised that he missed her it was weird cause they would talk everyday but when the phone call finished he felt like apart of him was somewhat missing.

Then he thought about how much Lindsay had become apart of his life as much as he had become apart of hers. How every morning he would wake up and pray to God that she loved him and how he would stare at her sleeping form not wanting to wake her because she looked so peaceful. Or when he had a tough day he would come straight home and have a shower and when he came out found her sitting in front of the TV with a big Pizza always his favourite not hers always his.

When the day of Lindsay's return from the conference Danny had been the happiest he had been since Lindsay had gone. He decided that this would be the day he would ask Lindsay Monroe to marry him.

"Messer you ready to get out of my apartment and pick Lindsay up and ask her to marry you." Flack said

"Yeah I think I am." Danny said walking out of Flacks apartment

Lindsay plane had landed and she was waiting for Danny

"There you are you took your sweet time." Lindsay said walking up to Danny when he went straight up to her and kissed her passionately then have her a hug.

"I missed you so much Montana."

"Aww if it's any constellation I missed you to." Lindsay said looking at Danny.

"Let's get going I have somewhere special to take you and also a surprise for you."

"What might this surprise be?"

"You can't know. That's why they call it a surprise so you can be surprised."

"Oh you are so funny Danny." Lindsay said jokingly they got into the car then drove to a place Lindsay had no idea where she was. "Okay I have no idea where we are."

"Well that was the point so you don't know where we are going. Now turn around so I can put a blindfold on you."

"Danny..."

"Just do it Montana it's all to do with the surprise experience." Danny said Lindsay turned around.

They drove around for a while until they came to a stop.

"Okay you stay there and I will help you out." Danny said getting out of the car.

He helped Lindsay out of the car then was directing her where to go.

"Okay now stop and sit down." she did what he said then while he took off the blindfold said "close your eyes" She followed all his instructions then she felt his warm breath on her neck "Now open them."

She slowly opened her eyes and saw that they were at the zoo where they first met. There was a little table and fairy lights hung over all the trees and bushes.

"Danny it's beautiful." She said with a huge smile on her face and tears forming in her eyes.

"Okay I took you here Miss Monroe cause as you know this is where we first met." Danny said. "This is where my life actually began here meeting you for the first time Danny said while standing up." Lindsay didn't know what to say so Danny continued

"While you were away on that conference I realised something that you have become apart of me Lindsay you hold a huge part of my heart and what I think about most hours of a day." Danny said as he knelt down and pulled out a simple diamond ring with 3 little diamonds on each side of the white gold band Lindsay gasped.

"I love you so much Lindsay Monroe you are my everything and you make me complete you made me the man I am today. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you have a family with you and grow old with you so Lindsay Elyse Monroe Will you make me the happiest man on this earth and Marry Me."

At this point Lindsay was crying

"I don't know what to say." Lindsay said

"Well preferably yes would be a good answer." Lindsay started laughing

"Of coarse yes you idiot." Lindsay said wiping the tears away from her eyes

"Yes you're going to marry me."

"Yes." Lindsay said when Danny came up and kissed her passionately Slid the ring on her finger and picked her up by the waist and kissed her.

"CONGRATULATIONS." Danny and Lindsay parted when everyone came out Mac with a party hat on Stella crying. Flack giving him a thumbs up Hawkes and Sid were there also cheering away.

They all came over and congratulated them. Then Danny went and looked down at his fiancé and was happy that he was starting a new chapter of his life with her.

The End


End file.
